1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for extracting the space frequency component of an image formed by an optical system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A technique whereby the outputs of the photoelectric elements of a photoelectric element array on which an image formed by an optical system is projected are converted into AC signals having amplitudes related to the magnitudes of the outputs and having phases successively delayed by 2.pi./N (N is a natural number) in the order of arrangement of the elements and such AC signals are applied to thereby extract, from the image, a space frequency component having as the period the spatial length of the N photoelectric elements in the direction of their arrangement has been already proposed, for example, in U.S. application Ser. No. 972,261 and German Application No. 28 56 233.
The outputs of the photoelectric elements are usually small and it is therefore desirably to amplify such outputs and then convert them into said AC signals, but these conversions must take place simultaneously for all the outputs of the photoelectric elements, that is, must be effected in a parallel fashion for all the outputs of the photoelectric elements and this makes it necessary to provide amplifiers in a parallel fashion corresponding to the photoelectric elements for the purpose of the aforementioned amplification. However, where such a plurality of amplifiers are employed, their amplification characteristics must be uniformized and this results in expensiveness of the device.